


【瑶墨】Venice Bitch（上）

by jwl233



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwl233/pseuds/jwl233





	【瑶墨】Venice Bitch（上）

Life's dream, I'm sweet for you.

 

靖佩瑶一直以为自己这个弟弟在自己面前只能是个呛口小辣椒，没想到也并非一直如此。  
秦子墨被发情期压抑不住的情欲折磨得香汗淋漓，刘海乱糟糟的粘在额头上，眼镜早就不知丢去了哪里。他像抓住救命稻草一样攥住靖佩瑶的衣角，堪堪用靖佩瑶的身子掩住自己潮红的面颊，硬挺的乳尖透过不厚的校服磨蹭着靖佩瑶的胸口，引得靖佩瑶一阵邪火。

“帮帮我……”  
秦子墨鲜少开口求他做什么，靖佩瑶能感受到他难过得快要疯掉，而自己的理智也已经到达了崩塌的边缘。

靖佩瑶一把抱起了浑身软绵绵的小家伙。

这个时间的学生会办公室静悄悄的空无一人，会长肩上扛了一只发情的小兔子回来也不会有人知道。

靖佩瑶把秦子墨扶到办公桌上坐好，红木桌面冰得秦子墨微微地打了个哆嗦，还没等他反应过来，就被靖佩瑶搂住腰侧边亲嘴边解纽扣。秦子墨长这么大从来没有过和谁接吻的经验，还是这样激烈缠绵的接吻，他觉得自己的骨头似乎都被抽走了，只能靠在靖佩瑶怀里才不至于跌倒。  
靖佩瑶大手覆上他娇小酥软的胸部，优等生单薄的乳肉忍不住向前挺了挺，苍白无力的掩饰着自己幼女般贫瘠的前胸。  
被爱抚过的皮肤染上一层薄红，靖佩瑶也没太关照他初次承欢，轻易地在那具温软的身子上留下指痕。  
秦子墨几乎湿透的内裤也被脱了下来，全身光溜溜的只剩下鞋袜挂在白嫩的脚上，情色意味十足。他羞怯的想要别过身子，腿间却因为哥哥不断涌出滑液。靖佩瑶伸出手指在他穴口浅浅地插了两下，带出小穴里更多的淫水。秦子墨既羞耻又兴奋的几乎要掉下眼泪。  
靖佩瑶看他纯情的样子觉得有趣，故意贴在他耳边问：“真的这么有感觉？”  
秦子墨红着脸轻轻的点头，靖佩瑶的性器抵上Omega发情期纯洁湿软的处子小穴，“我进去了？”  
秦子墨伸长雪臂去钩他的脖子，下一秒就被自己哥哥不算温柔地贯穿。

“呜……哥哥……轻一点……”秦子墨眼眶里盈满了水汽，“我还是……第一次……”  
靖佩瑶只当他是讲荤话助兴，恶劣的故意往更深处顶弄，“如果是处女的话，你下面应该会流血吧？”  
秦子墨委屈得小鼻头都皱了起来，“我是男生……”  
“男生？男生怎么被哥哥摁在桌子上操？”  
“我……我不知道……”  
“说谎的孩子是要被惩罚的。”靖佩瑶粗暴地扒开秦子墨两瓣软腻的臀肉，性器深深埋入那处后穴，秦子墨浑身颤抖地感受着自己身下那处从未被谁使用过的小穴被自己哥哥彻底撑开粗暴的侵犯。  
靖佩瑶被自己没有血缘关系弟弟的极品小穴紧紧地吸吮包裹着，爽得忍不住要开口去调戏他，“你这小骚货的身子天生就是要给男人操的。”  
敏感点被靖佩瑶的性器不住地顶弄，秦子墨被操得几近虚脱，哭泣着哀求哥哥不要了，却怎么也挣脱不了靖佩瑶的桎梏，只能被迫承受着过于激烈的快感呜咽着高潮。

靖佩瑶让他躺在桌面上，引导着秦子墨的手去掐他自己的乳头，“自己玩。”  
秦子墨高潮后虚脱的躺在一堆又冷又硌公文上面被哥哥用力掰开大腿操弄，双手被逼迫着揉捏自己脆弱敏感的娇嫩奶头，小家伙委屈得像个受气的小媳妇似的吭唧唧的直掉眼泪，靖佩瑶哭笑不得地又把他搂进怀里安慰，结果这个姿势进入得更深，秦子墨哭得更凶了。

“这么娇气，以后可没人敢娶你，知道吗？”靖佩瑶抽出来射在了他大腿根上，被操傻了的小兔子被烫得一个激灵，臊得缩在他怀里不说话。

靖佩瑶帮他穿好衣服，故意拎着他沾满淫液的内裤在他眼前晃荡，“给你穿上？”  
秦子墨别过头不理他，虽然脸上还带着红潮，却已经又变回了平时那副倔生生的样子。  
靖佩瑶叹了口气，把内裤随手扔进垃圾桶，伸出两指隔着衬衫用了点力去掐秦子墨的奶头。  
秦子墨又疼又委屈，软软的去推拒他却没能推动。  
靖佩瑶眼看着他刚刚收起来的眼泪被又要往下掉，赶紧松了手，他本意也不是要惹秦子墨哭，“你还是这样可爱一点。”  
秦子墨哼了一声，理直气壮的享受靖佩瑶伺候他穿衣服。

“我背你回去吧。”靖佩瑶看着秦子墨腿软得一步三晃悠的样子有点不忍心，秦子墨倒也没推脱，没一会儿就安安静静的趴在哥哥的背上睡着了。  
看来是真的累了。靖佩瑶心想。

回到家两个人都有点尴尬，秦子墨安静的坐在角落里看电视，靖佩瑶看着弟弟红扑扑的小脸觉得有点可爱，伸手把秦子墨抱过来跨坐在自己身上，一只手不老实地滑进他裤子里抽插玩弄着秦子墨有些红肿外翻的后穴。秦子墨没力气再挣扎，疼得把自己缩成小小的一团，在靖佩瑶怀里一颤一颤。  
靖佩瑶正逗他逗得起劲，却发现肩头的衣服湿了一片，赶紧问小家伙怎么了。秦子墨抬起哭得像花猫似的小脸，大眼睛扑闪扑闪还要往下掉金豆子，鼻头在靖佩瑶衣服上蹭的通红，像受了天大委屈似的盯着靖佩瑶。  
靖佩瑶想起他过分紧致的小穴和生涩的技巧，突然有点慌了，“你不会真是第一次吧。”  
秦子墨边抹眼泪边小声嘟哝着：“你以为谁都像你一样……”

靖佩瑶的手指还插在他身子里面，滚烫柔软的内壁随着秦子墨微弱的哭喘一下下地收缩，不断分泌着滑液让入侵的异物进入地更加容易。  
靖佩瑶一阵烦躁，用力拍了一把秦子墨肥软的屁股，“别哭了。”  
怀里红着眼眶的小兔子被他吓了一跳，急急忙忙的又去擦眼泪，却越擦越多，手足无措地边打着哭嗝边奶叽叽的解释，“哎呀不是……嗝……我不想哭的……”  
靖佩瑶看他这副可怜兮兮的样子又有点心疼，把手指从他里面抽出来，伸长胳膊去拿纸给他擦脸，“是哥哥错了，别哭了。”  
头一次被哥哥温柔对待的小兔子忍不住窝在他怀里小声撒娇，“好冷。”  
靖佩瑶安抚的把他抱得更紧，“听话。”

看着秦子墨满足的表情靖佩瑶才想起来反思自己作为哥哥是不是平时给他的关爱太少了，明明自己弟弟是个这么可爱的宝贝。  
他在秦子墨脸上亲了一口，秦子墨睫毛轻轻地颤动了一下。


End file.
